


Тигр и воробей

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Тигр и воробей

Пробки в мегаполисе в час пик — ад кромешный, ответственно это заявляю. Двигаться со скоростью глубоко-беременной черепахи, дыша при этом выхлопными газами, и слушать бесконечные гудки —  
удовольствие ниже среднего. Метро в час пик тоже далеко от рая, но времени на поездку тратится в разы меньше, что является несомненным плюсом ко всем бесконечным минусам этой безумной давки. Вот я и повадился ездить на работу на общественном транспорте. Теперь ежедневные «22 минуты под землёй» стали обычным делом, а личный транспорт терпеливо ждал меня в гараже. Своей машиной — огромным и внушительным Dodge RAM, я пользовался лишь для загородных поездок, которые мы с друзьями устраивали достаточно часто, так что мой монстр без дела не простаивал.

В метро мне никогда не было слишком скучно, или слишком тесно, хоть и прозвучит это удивительно для многих. Но при моих без пары сантиметров двух метрах роста и ста с лишком килограмм мышц, плюсом к которым шла свирепая небритая рожа и наглый взгляд светло-карих глаз, это не казалось странным. Вокруг меня всегда образовывался почтительный кружок из спин, который меня почему-то очень веселил, лицом ко мне редко кто становился… до некоторых пор.

…Я, как всегда, устроился в конце вагона, распугал окружающих кровожадным выражением на морде и вперился взглядом в темное стекло, когда меня сначала толкнули в бок чем-то острым, затем заехали по спине необъятным рюкзаком, а потом ещё и оттоптали ногу.

Он был как воробышек — мелкий, нахохленный, в смешной шапке с помпоном, в тонкой курточке и с огромным, казавшимся больше самого владельца, рюкзаком. Мальчишка лет пятнадцати, максимум шестнадцати. Из-под шапки торчали светло-рыжие кудряшки, и на мир любопытно смотрели голубые глазюки. Тонкий да звонкий.

— Извините, — покаялся мальчишка, но отодвинуться не попытался, оставаясь рядом. Я буркнул в ответ что-то невнятное, типа простил (в самом деле, не гнать же его!), и снова уставился в окно. Стоять на месте спокойно он видимо не умел, посему сопел, вертелся, мучил телефон, постоянно оглядывался по сторонам и попутно, типа незаметно, оглядывал меня. Хотелось встряхнуть его, чтобы угомонился, и в то же время успокоить, чтобы не косился на меня испуганно. Улыбнуться ему, что ли? Хотя, наверное, лучше не надо. Друзья часто говорили мне, что моя улыбка больше напоминает оскал…

Оказалось, что и выходить нам предстояло на одной и той же станции, но мальчонка начал пробираться к дверям заранее. Он едва протискивался меж людской массы, толкаясь острыми локтями и смущенно улыбаясь потревоженным пассажирам. Посмотрев на его мытарства, я прихватил сверху за ручку его рюкзак и вышел вместе с ним, буквально вынося парня из вагона. Вместе с рюкзаком он весил как котенок, и мне показалось, что большая часть веса набиралась только благодаря баулу за плечами.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он мне; одёрнул куртку, поправил шапку и помчался к эскалаторам, моментально теряясь в толпе.

— Да не за что, — ответил я в пустоту.

***

Пару дней я его не видел, а на третий он, вроде уже привычно, втиснулся в мой кружок.

— Здрасьте, а можно я с вами поеду? — он смущенно посмотрел на меня.

Я лишь кивнул в ответ, не собираясь отгонять его от себя. С меня же не убудет?! Так мы ездили недели две — он садился через три станции после меня, в привычный предпоследний вагон, а на нашей остановке я каждый раз практически выносил его из переполненного метро.

***

— Антон, — в один из дней он вдруг протянул мне руку, — для друзей Тоша.

— Михаил, — я пожал тонкую, почти девичью кисть с длинными пальцами и посмотрел в глаза, — можно Миша.

Вот и познакомились, хех. С каждым днем я влипал в него все дальше и больше, чувствуя себя при этом извращенцем-педофилом. Пренеприятное ощущение, должен признать. Но он был таким! Эти его глаза, похожие цветом на васильки в обрамлении темно-рыжих ресниц, носик вздернутый, светлая чистая кожа без веснушек, и родинка над верхней губой, что сводила меня с ума. Его безумно хотелось забрать себе… присвоить, чтобы никто даже не вздумал посягнуть. Воображение подкидывало развратные картинки с его участием: он, раскинувшийся обнаженным в моей постели; он, прикрывающий свои невероятно синие глаза в экстазе; он, дразняще выгнувшийся; он, с моим членом во рту. Иногда становилось стыдно за самого себя, но со своими мечтами я ничего поделать не мог, а совесть успокаивал тем, что наяву я бы ни за что и никогда не протянул бы свои похотливые ручонки к нему. Вот если бы ему было хотя бы восемнадцать…

Постепенно и как-то незаметно мы начали общаться. Вернее, Антошка всегда первым заводил разговор: о музыке, буквально впихивая мне наушник в ухо, и перебирая длинными пальцами плей-лист на своем телефоне, о фильмах, о книгах (стыдно признаться, но я как-то совсем не следил за книжными новинками, а Антон так вкусно рекламировал своих любимых авторов, что я невольно втянулся и начал читать то, что он мне советовал). Я мог бы поклясться, что он гораздо старше, если бы не его вид невинного одуванчика. Незаметно подобрался май, куртки и шапки сменились на рубашки и кофты. Мой Антошка ежедневно «радовал» взгляд футболками со смешными надписями и безумными бейсболками, украшенными черепами/шипами/стразами и прочей мишурой, все больше утверждая меня в мысли о его несерьезном возрасте. А вот его джинсы вводили меня в искушение — узкие, выгодно подчеркивающие маленькую ладную жопку, буквально напрашивающуюся обхватить ее ладонями. Кроме пробуждения похабных мыслей во время поездки, этот мелкий засранец начал мне ещё и сниться. Чёрт!!! Что же он вытворял в этих снах! Я просыпался, как подросток на пике пубертата, на мокрых от спермы простынях. Черт, черт, черт, и еще раз черт!

— Миша, а ты где работаешь? — спросил меня как-то Антон.

— Я не работаю. У меня паб, «Гиннес» называется. Вот дорастёшь до совершеннолетия, в тот же день жду тебя в гости.

Своим пабом я гордился по праву. Единственное в нашем городе заведение, выдержанное в истинно английском стиле. Это вам не простая пивнушка, это дорогое место с великолепным настоящим пивом почти двадцати сортов и хорошей кухней.

Мальчишка как-то странно оглядел меня и поинтересовался:

— Вот скажи, как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет?

— Пятна… Шестнад… — сбился я, наткнувшись на скептически выгнутую рыжую бровку. — Неужели семнадцать?!

— Двадцать, Миша. И мне уже всё можно, — с каким-то намёком протянул он.

— И что же тебе можно? — я закинул удочку, боясь ошибиться и принять дружеское подтрунивание за флирт.

— Всё, — ответил паршивец, облизнув пухлую нижнюю губку.

— Даже на свидания ходить?

— А ты позови, — ответил он.

 — А паспорт покажешь? — усмехнулся я.

 — Не веришь? — усмехнулся Тоша. — Покажу.

У меня плита бетонная с души свалилась — я не педофил! И паспорт у него был, и год рождения указывал на то, что он уже давно совершеннолетний. Слава Богу! Оказалось, что он заканчивал второй курс университета по какой-то непонятной для меня специальности, связанной с IT. Он мне пытался объяснить, но я в этом полный профан.

***

Свидание я решил устроить в своем заведении. Резон в этом был вполне оправданный. Всё-таки наше общество не настолько терпимо, чтобы с пониманием отнестись к свиданию двух представителей одного пола. А в моем пабе можно было устроиться в отдельном кабинете, не привлекая ненужного внимания. Да и персонал, подобранный лично мной, был приучен ко всему.

 — У тебя здесь классно, — я провел Антона к нашему месту и усадил на уютный диванчик, устраиваясь рядом.

 — Рад, что тебе нравится, — ответил я, не отводя взгляда от него.

Он был совсем не таким, каким я привык его видеть по утрам. Никаких нелепых футболок, кепок и прочего. Тоша был в светлой рубашке с коротким рукавом и в темных джинсах. Вот теперь я и без всякого паспорта мог поверить, что передо мной точно не малолетка.

 — Ты меня так рассматриваешь. Что-то не так?

 — Ты мне очень нравишься. Сегодня особенно.

Я взял его за руку, ласково проведя по ладони пальцем, и обхватил тонкое запястье.

 — Почему сегодня особенно?

Под моим пальцем заполошно билась венка, выдавая его волнение с головой.

 — Потому что сегодня ты выглядишь не как десятиклассник, — улыбнулся я.

 — Теперь на выпускника тяну? — хихикнул Тоша.

 — Даже на первокурсника, — ответил я и пододвинул к нему меню, — выбирай.

 — Доверюсь твоему вкусу. Я уверен — он у тебя великолепный.

 — С чего ты взял?

 — Ну, я сужу по делам твоим, — Тоша состроил серьезную мордаху и продолжил, — во-первых: у тебя прекрасное заведение, и я больше чем уверен, что все придумывал ты сам.

И прав ведь. Паб был моим во всех смыслах этого слова. Помещение, в котором он находился досталось мне девственно пустым, даже его дизайн я разрабатывал сам.

 — Во-вторых: то, как ты выглядишь. Многие мужчины твоих габаритов, — он обрисовал руками в воздухе непонятную, но внушительную фигуру, — выглядят медведями. А ты больше похож на тигра.

Я спрятал довольную улыбку.

 — И в-третьих: тебе понравился я, это ли не показатель?

Паршивец, я тут уши развесил, наслаждаясь комплиментами, а он!

 — Показатель, — усмехнулся я, подзывая официантку Леночку и делая заказ.

Как прошел вечер, я не запомнил. Все, что отложилось в сознании — это Антон. Антон, отламывающий длинными тонкими пальцами кусочки от лепешки. Антон, слизывающий с этих самых пальцев жир от шашлыка. Антон, обхватывающий губами соломинку. Антон, с кремом от пирожного в уголке рта. Антон… Антон… Антон… Он ел так, что его хотелось тут же разложить на столе и отлюбить до беспамятства. Он смотрел на меня из-под ресниц, алея скулами. Вот как это в нем сочетается, а? Краснеет, как красна девица, и тут же съедает клубничину так, что мой член едва не рвет ширинку.

 — Тоша, поехали ко мне, — голос стал хриплым от едва сдерживаемого возбуждения.

 — Приглашаешь?

Я обхватил его за плечи одной рукой, благо сидели рядом и тянуться не пришлось, а пальцами второй обхватил за подбородок, приподнимая его лицо. Он положил горячую ладонь мне на грудь и обхватил мое запястье пальцами.

 — Прошу. Хочу тебя безумно, — я легко прикоснулся губами к его губам, — Тоша.

 — Поехали, — ответил он.

Господи, как хорошо, что пробок не было. Везти Тошу к себе на метро мне не хотелось.

 — Ого, какой! — он восхищенно выдохнул, когда понял на каком транспорте мы поедем.

 — Нравится?

 — Очень. Зачем тебе метро, если у тебя такая… такой?..

 — Тебя встретить хотел, — хохотнул я, помогая ему взобраться в машину.

 — Брехун. В метро просто пробок нет.

 — Это тоже причина, — кивнул я и завел мотор.

До моего дома мы доехали на удивление быстро. Видимо, наверху кто-то смилостивился надо мной, потому что, сидеть в одной машине с Антоном, знать, что сегодня он будет со мной, будет моим, и ждать этого момента сил не было никаких.

Мой дом, мой подъезд, мой этаж, моя квартира, мой Антон! Мы начали целоваться в прихожей, попутно раздеваясь.

 — Подожди-подожди, — прошептал он, — мне надо в душ.

Я едва заставил себя разжать руки и выпустить его. Легонько втолкнул в нужную дверь и уже потом крикнул:

 — Поторопись!

Сам прошел в другую ванную комнату, быстро ополоснулся, надел домашние штаны и прошел в спальню. Презервативы, смазка, вода… Я услышал, как хлопнула дверь и вышел в коридор. Тоша, замотанный в одно полотенце, с влажными потемневшими волосами, вздрогнул при моем появлении. Красивый, стройный, но не худой, с пропорциональным телом — такой соблазнительный. Мой! Он неуверенно смотрел на меня, сминая ткань в пальцах. Я подхватил его на руки и понес в спальню. Говорить сил не было, мозги плавились от возбуждения. Наконец-то Тоша был там, где я мечтал его увидеть. Я улегся рядом и притянул его в свои объятия.

 — Тошенька, солнышко мое рыжее…

Я прикоснулся к его губам, и он вдруг расслабился, становясь податливым. Неужели я испугал его своим напором?

 — Если ты чего-то не захочешь, то этого не будет, — шепнул я, оглаживая его тело.

 — Я хочу всего, только не торопись. Хорошо?

 — Тоша, а у тебя уже кто-то был? — вдруг пришел в голову вопрос.

 — Ну… Я… как бы… Нет…

Я ни на секунду не усомнился в его словах. Было в его взгляде, в жестах, даже в запахе, что-то такое… Невинное, что ли…

 — Спасибо…

Я поцеловал его и прижал к себе, призывая на помощь все свое терпение и самообладание.

 — За что? — буркнул он мне в шею.

 — За то, что доверился. А теперь полежи чуть-чуть спокойно.

Я размеренно дышал, успокаивая нервы, укрощая желание.

 — Зачем лежать? — спросил он, приподнимая голову и чмокая меня в подбородок.

 — Затем, чтобы я не набросился на тебя, как дикий зверь. Мы должны все сделать правильно.

Его ладони поползли по моему телу — одна вверх к соску, а вторая к паху.

 — А правильно это как? — он покрутил мой сосок между пальцами, но вторую шаловливую конечность я успел перехватить у резинки своих штанов, иначе конец бы пришел моему терпению.

 — А правильно — это медленно, — ответил я, опрокидывая его на спину и нависая над ним.

 — А мы сможем медленно?..

Он потянулся к моим губам за поцелуем.

 — Мы постараемся…

Я накрыл его губы своими, скользя языком по зубам, безмолвно прося впустить меня. Тоша приоткрыл рот и лизнул мой язык своим. Мы целовались, как одержимые, до опухших губ и сбитого дыхания. Тоша потирался напряженным членом о мой живот, что-то невнятно выстанывая, а я исследовал его тело. Нежные, чувствительные местечки на шее — обязательно поставить метку, чтобы все видели — мальчик занят. Розовые соски — облизать, пососать, чтобы припухли и встали острыми пиками, и прикусить, заставив его выгнуться, притираясь к моему телу. Плоский, немного впалый живот — обцеловать до мелких подергиваний мышц под губами. Некрупный ровный член — на этом сладком, вкусном месте задержаться подольше. Втянуть покрасневшую головку в рот, прижимая губами, облизать, пощекотав уздечку, и пропустить глубоко в рот, чтобы Тоша подавался навстречу бедрами и не мог сдержать требовательные стоны, пососать. Вкусный. Задрать его ноги вверх, чтобы заманчивый вход стал доступнее. Облизать поджавшиеся яички, вобрав их по очереди в рот, и спуститься языком к анусу.

Тоша метался по постели, поджимал колени к груди, зарывался пальцами в мои волосы, стонал и подмахивал, совершенно потерявшись в ощущениях. Я вылизывал тугой вход, смачивая слюной, расслабляя судорожно сжатые мышцы и держался-держался-держался. Так хотелось туда, внутрь, в тесный жар, но нельзя. Нужно подготовить моего Тошу. Но сначала… Я облизал указательный палец и протолкнул в расслабившийся вход, аккуратно прокручивая, надавливая кончиком пальца на простату.

 — Повтори! — потребовал он, раскрываясь сильнее для меня.

 — Как скажешь, — хохотнул я, вновь обласкивая сладкий бугорок.

 — Боже, Миша!

Я приподнялся, обхватывая губами член и вводя второй палец внутрь желанного тела. Несколько движений пальцами по простате, пара движений головой, пропуская его член в горло, и пряный вкус спермы на языке.

 — Миша-а-а-а… — выстанывал он мое имя, бурно кончая.

Я проглотил все до капли, но не остановился, продолжая сосать и растягивать. Знаю, что прямо сейчас не очень приятно, Тоша даже недовольно хныкнул, пытаясь уйти от ласк, но я не позволил. Он молоденький совсем, так что вновь добиться от него эрекции не составило труда. Пара минут, и он сам насаживается на пальцы и пачкает мне язык солоноватой смазкой.

 — Готов? — я навис над ним, опираясь на одну руку, а второй раскатывая латекс по члену.

 — Да…

Я выдавил смазку на пальцы, согревая ее, обильно увлажнил расслабленную дырочку Тоши, смазал себя и направил свой член внутрь. Тоша подхватил себя под коленями, дав мне место для маневра. Я медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром входил в него, находясь на грани терпения, но не срываясь. Он, по сравнению со мной, был такой маленький, такой тонкий, что я дико боялся ему навредить. Да и размерами природа меня не обделила. Мои бывшие любовники никогда не могли принять меня без должной подготовки и, так сказать, с разбега, а уж Тоша тем более не был готов к такому экстриму. Поэтому я, стиснув зубы и считая в уме от ста к нулю, входил очень медленно. Антоша, распахнув глаза, смотрел на меня и тяжело дышал, мелко подрагивая. Наконец, я втиснулся внутрь, прижавшись бедрами к его ягодицам.

 — Все, маленький, я в тебе, — выдохнул в ушко, опускаясь на локти, — ты как?

 — Дурацкий вопрос, — выдохнул он мне в щеку, — я бы не лег с тобой в постель, если бы не хотел всего этого.

Храбрый воробей! Я вышел немного и толкнулся бедрами, вглядываясь в его лицо. Тоша выгнулся и глухо застонал, обхватывая мои бедра ногами. Еще раз — и лихорадочный румянец разлился по его щекам, сползая на шею и грудь. Я приподнялся на руке и подхватил его под коленом, вновь мягко толкаясь, и снова вырывая из него восхитительный стон. Он был таким отзывчивым, таким чувствительным, так туго и правильно обхватывал мой член анальными мышцами. Его словно слепили специально для меня!

Я вышел почти полностью, оставив внутри только головку и, немного изменив угол, уже легко вошел в него, попав точно по простате. Тоша дернулся подо мной и почти закричал, впиваясь пальцами в мои плечи. Я делал все медленно и, как мне думалось, правильно, но у Тоши было, видимо, свое мнение.

 — Я не хрустальный, черт побери! Двигайся!

Выйдя из него, я рывком перевернул парня на живот, поставив его в коленно-локтевую, и одним толчком погрузился в восхитительное тело. Тоша раскачивался, подаваясь навстречу каждому движению. Выгибался гибкой кошкой, сверкал синими глазищами, поглядывая на меня из-за плеча, и стонал, срывая мои тормоза. Я вколачивался в него, обхватив за бедра, удерживая в удобном для меня положении. Удовольствие стегало огнем по нервам, горячий шар оргазма скручивался внизу живота, заставляя наращивать темп. Я уже почти ничего не соображал от зашкалившего удовольствия, кончая в горячее тугое отверстие. С трудом до меня дошло, что я долбаный эгоист, и совершенно не позаботился об удовольствии партнера. Стянул с члена презерватив, кинув его около кровати, и, перевернув Тошу на спину, приготовился вернуть ему сторицей полученное мной удовольствие, но, как это ни странно, опоздал. Оказалось, что он кончил подо мной, и сейчас находился в полной прострации, смотря в потолок расфокусированным взглядом. Я не удержался и поцеловал его, возвращая на грешную землю.

 — Ты как?

 — Не знаю… Пить хочется…

Я налил в стакан воды и помог ему напиться, поддерживая трясущиеся руки. Мне было безумно приятно, что я смог довести его до такого состояния. Это льстило, черт побери! Я тоже попил и улегся рядом, устраивая его на своей груди, лаская спину кончиками пальцев. Мы с полчаса лежали в тишине, я наслаждался его тихим дыханием и нежными пальцами, что рисовали узоры на моем животе, он, как мне думалось, приходил в себя. Но я его точно недооценил.

 — Миша.

 — М-м-м?

 — Я так понимаю, что теперь твоя очередь, — он приподнялся на локте и с ехидной улыбочкой смотрел на меня.

 — Что, воробушек, решил завалить медведя? — я с нежностью смотрел на Тошу, не собираясь отказывать ему ни в чем.

 — Нет, — он тряхнул рыжими кудряшками, — не медведя — тигра…


End file.
